


Solitaire

by golden_ratio



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_ratio/pseuds/golden_ratio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi makes three mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitaire

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from [ tumblr](http://gogozeppelii.tumblr.com/post/142599312728/i-told-theironiclightorchestra-id-write-some)
> 
> i havent finished conquest

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Leo asked. 

Takumi frowned at Leo’s frame in the doorway. He thought for certain Leo had already gone to his own chambers for the night. He snorted. “Do you honestly want me to answer that?” He was extremely irritated because Leo had not only entered his room without permission, he had entered without permission while Takumi was changing into his nightclothes. So here he was, practically in his undergarments and being forced to explain to the object of his distaste that he disliked him.

“Honestly, Takumi, I thought you’d gotten over this—” Leo made a vague hand gesture “ _thing_. We’ve been together long enough.”

Leo’s words caught Takumi by surprise, but he made a deliberate effort so that it would not show on his face. He chose his next words carefully.

“Together? Is that what we’ve been?” He made sure to say it as if it were no big deal, as if the word ‘together’ meant nothing to him. 

It was difficult, as many things concerning Leo were, to read the expression on his face. It wasn’t hurt, not exactly. Takumi’s words had definitely had an effect on him, but it was more than hurt. It was calculating, thinking, trying to solve an extremely difficult puzzle that Takumi couldn’t see.

“If you have nothing else to say, I’d rather you leave,” Takumi said after several moments of awkward silence. “I was in the middle of something.”

“I don’t mind watching you change. I’ve seen you naked,” Leo commented bluntly. He was clearly trying to get a rise out of Takumi. 

Takumi fell for it against his better judgement, as he did every time. It was difficult to keep his temper in check when it concerned any Nohrian, but especially Leo.

“So you thought we were friends now because we shared a bed once? Don’t make me laugh,” Takumi said, scowling.

Takumi knew he made a mistake when he saw a grin spreading across Leo’s face. It seemed he had said exactly what Leo had wanted him to say.

“As I recall,” Leo said, taking several long strides toward Takumi, “it was more than once.” 

They were only about a foot away from each other now. If Takumi wished it, he could easily push Leo away, or attack him, or scream at him (which he did often). Takumi did none of these things. He was definitely tempted to, but he did not. 

Leo placed a hand gently on Takumi’s shoulder. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Takumi shrugged Leo’s hand off. “Nothing is _wrong_. You have just misinterpreted our relationship,” he said and turned away from Leo. He did this to prove his point but also to hide the tears that were pricking at the corners of his eyes. If he wiped at them now, everything would be over.

This turned out to be Takumi’s second mistake of the evening. He felt Leo’s arms snake around his chest, but before he could even think about doing anything to stop him, he trapped Takumi in a firm embrace. The warmth of Leo’s body against his back was comforting and he found himself relaxing into Leo’s strong arms.

“So your stubbornness does have a limit,” Leo remarked, clearly amused by this development.

Exhaustion overwhelmed Takumi suddenly. The hardships of the day combined with avoiding Leo and now having to confront him, it was all too much. Tears rolled freely down his face now and he broke into sobs.

Leo released Takumi from his grip, possibly in surprise. Takumi’s knees buckled, he didn’t feel strong enough to stand. He could feel himself collapsing and braced for the impact, but it never came. Leo had caught him. Takumi clung to him like a distressed child might cling to its mother as Leo carried him to his bed a few steps away.

Leo murmured gentle shushes and coos while Takumi continued to sob on his lap. He clung to Leo’s chest and just cried and cried, probably ruining Leo’s shirt.

“I’m afraid,” Takumi said quietly. His sobs had subsided and now his face was blotchy and red and stained with dried tears. “You wanted to know why I was avoiding you,” he said in response to Leo’s silent question.

“What are you afraid of?” Leo asked softly, as if Takumi were a frightened animal that would jump and run at the slightest sound.

“I’ve been betrayed many times, people have left me many times, I can’t stand the thought of adding another name to the list,” Takumi explained, surprising even himself with his honesty. Then, before Leo could respond or even digest this statement, Takumi asked, “What am I to you?”

“Annoying,” Leo answered with a wry smile, then in a more serious voice he said, “Do you think I would check on you if I didn’t like you, Takumi? I’d be more than happy to leave you to your own devices if I hated you, but I don’t.”

Takumi wanted to believe him, but how could he? Leo was a Nohrian, and Nohrians always lied. No matter how much he enjoyed Leo’s company in bed or otherwise, there was no way to know how long it would last, how long it would be before Leo’s gaze wandered to other men or women, how long before he forgot about Takumi and left him alone.

“I’d like you to leave,” Takumi said in not a particularly kind way. He stood suddenly, lifting himself from Leo’s lap and gesturing to the door.

The atmosphere in the room shifted, it was stiff and uncomfortable now where it had been mostly relaxed and calm before. 

Leo said nothing as he stood slowly and walked out the door. Even after Leo was gone, Takumi could still feel the tension from their conversation.

That was probably his third mistake of the night, but Takumi was in no hurry to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u just gotta write angst u know


End file.
